


【赫海】《小恶魔》06

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《小恶魔》 [6]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《小恶魔》06

06.

李赫宰醒来的时候李东海还在他怀里沉睡着，兴许是前一晚过于激烈的情事让李东海这一次睡的特别的沉，即使李赫宰抱着他，他也没有像之前那样挣开，被人紧紧的圈在怀里，姿势亲密的宛如相恋多年的恋人。

怀里的人不安分的扭了扭身子，本来就快要掉到地上的被子就这样被他甩到了床下，怕人着凉了李赫宰只好松开抱着人的手翻身下床去把掉到地上的被子捡起来重新把人严严实实的裹在里面，蹲在床边看着那人的睡颜出神。

熟睡着的李东海全然没了平日里那副张牙舞爪的小恶魔的模样，平稳的呼吸下睫毛随着呼吸的频率一起一伏的，嘴唇也不自觉的微微的嘟起，因为脸上的肉少的可怜，即使是侧躺着脸上的肌肉也没有因为这个姿势而挤到一边，明明就是个毛都没长齐的孩子，偏偏机灵的要死，饶是李赫宰一个比他大了十几岁的人，也差点被他玩弄于鼓掌之间。

出神间李东海便转醒了，刚睡醒的原因他还不是很清醒，望着李赫宰好一会儿才反应过来面前的人是谁，昨天夜里羞耻的回忆一瞬间便涌上了心头继而又充斥满了他整个脑海。李东海觉得自己真是遇上了一个难缠的角色，明明自己跟过那么多人滚过床单，还没有哪一次是自己不能全身而退的。

偏偏这一次就栽在这人手上了，他越是像抽离，那人就握的越紧，让他根本没有机会抽身离开。他实在是想不通李赫宰对自己如此执着的原因是什么，可他终究是不愿去与他纠缠。

沉思中倒是李赫宰先开的口，语气温柔的问他：“醒了？饿不饿？想吃什么？”

这般温柔宠溺的语气任何一个人听了也许都会无法自控的沉溺其中，李东海却觉得浑身上下都难受，这般温柔的语气似乎是一把无形的枷锁，誓要将他锁在那人身边，李东海愣了愣，好一会都没能做出回答。

李赫宰全当他是还没醒过神来，站起身来坐到床沿，抬手就要去抚他的头顶，却被李东海一个扭头躲开了，停在半空中的手此时就显得有些尴尬了，李赫宰倒也不恼，默不作声的收回了自己的手，继而俯下身去又将人揽进了自己的怀里，李东海浑身酸软的一点力气都用不上，却还是用手去试图推开趴在自己身上抱着自己的人，动了几下没成功之后便放弃了这个行动，任由李赫宰抱着自己。

“东海…”他抱着男孩将下巴抵在他的发旋处，感觉到了男孩的挣扎后紧了紧手臂将人抱的更紧了些，压下了那人的挣扎，才继续开口：“为什么不要？”  
李东海愣了一阵子，没能理解李赫宰的话，疑惑的问到：“什么？”

“跟我在一起吧。”伸手将男孩头顶不安分的翘起来的头发摁下去，他淡淡的开口道：“我会对你很好，我真的很喜欢你，东海。”

男孩柔软的身躯还在他怀里，一开口的语气却是令人窒息的生硬与冰冷，他以一种极其冷淡的口吻说到：“不行。”

“我是不会跟你在一起的。”  
“为什么？”李赫宰有些不依不饶的。  
“哪有什么为什么…”他深吸了口气，又回到先前小恶魔般的口吻：“什么炮友变真爱，这么俗套的剧情我可不想看。”  
说罢他又转了个身，面对着李赫宰，伸出手指用指尖轻轻的抵着他的鼻尖，“炮友而已，别想太多了。”  
“大叔。”

看吧，他就是个不折不扣的小恶魔，在你心上挠着痒痒让你欲罢不能，你还以为你能将他囚禁在自己的手心里，他却在你即将收紧手掌的那一刻敏捷的逃离其中，让你一个人沦陷在那片深不见底的深海里。

沉默了许久，李赫宰才深吸了一口气开口：“饿不饿？要吃什么？”

李东海却依旧不回答他，背弓着缩在他怀里装鸵鸟，李赫宰犹豫了一会儿，趁着那人神游的间隙便将那人翻了个身，正面压在了床上。

还没等李东海反应过来，李赫宰就附身趴到他腿间去了，握住他还未苏醒的分身撸动了几下就将其送进了自己高热的口腔里。

突如其来的湿润与温暖让李东海忍不住惊呼出声，很快这一声惊呼就变成了呻吟，李赫宰含住了他的性器不由分说的便开始吞吐起来，快速肿胀起来的性器在高热紧致的口腔里进进出出，李赫宰甚至在他退出的时候狠狠的用力嘬一口他的前端，这样的刺激对于李东海来说似乎有点超负荷了，不自觉的连眼睛里都装满了泪水，喉间也控制不住的泄出一声声带着哭腔的呻吟。

李赫宰似乎因此而备受鼓舞，更加卖力的吞吐起口中的性器，还接连不断的来了几个深喉。李东海觉得自己要射了，伸手去推李赫宰，连指尖都是颤抖的，李赫宰却握紧了那只来推自己脑袋的手，嘴上又用力的吸了几下，男孩便哭叫着射了出来。  
李赫宰在男孩爆发的一瞬间撤开了脑袋，却还是晚了几秒，星星点点的白浊都射到了他脸上，在重力的作用下顺着下颚线滑到了脖颈处，整个人看上去淫靡的不像话。李东海还没从高潮的无力中走出来便被人强硬的吻住了舌根，口腔里都是那处腥膻的味道。

趁那人沉迷于与自己的舌尖追逐嬉戏的时候李东海咬了一下对方的舌尖，突如其来的攻击让李赫宰立即痛呼着退出了小恶魔的口腔，还未等他回过神来，李东海就转了个身伸手到床头柜上抽了几张纸回来替他将脸上的浊液都擦了干净。

李东海一边替李赫宰擦拭着他脸上的浊液，一边开口道：“虽然，大叔你对我真的很好。”  
闻言李赫宰愣了愣，抬手去握住了男孩的手腕，却又被男孩挣开。  
“你是第二个为我做口活的人。”李东海将手里沾满了自己的精液的纸巾揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶里，捧着人的脸确认已经擦干净之后才继续开口说到：“但那是你的一厢情愿。”

“和你想要我跟你在一起一样。”  
“知道么？”说罢，他便松开了捧着人脸的双手，自顾自的拉开被子又躺了进去，闭上了眼睛一副又睡了过去的样子。

看吧，那人果然是连一点甜头都不肯给，就算是给了，也要马上双倍的讨回去。可是李赫宰偏偏愿意这样做，他想，这个小恶魔，终究有一天会被他收入囊中，因为他相信，即使是恶魔，也会有一颗柔软的心灵。

TBC.


End file.
